A Thin line Between Heaven and Hell
by Your Best Nytemare
Summary: Meet Temper. 21, dancer, Firey attitude. Meet Joker. About 22, Mass Murderer, Mood swings. What happens when you put them together? srry-not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to most peoples' personal Hell. Not For Me, Oh no, This Was Just the Escape I was Looking For…

Temper was walking down the street with her ear buds in and softly sing along with the music's lyrics-

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…_

Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…

Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…

[spoken]  
Alison?  
Yes, Katherine.  
I have something I want to tell you, but  
you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
I promise  
Do you swear on your life?  
I swear on my life

[end spoken]

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…  
(chorus x 3)

Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is…. Dead.

Temper arrived at the street where her crappy, run down, three room apartment was. It was in the Narrows, the worst part of Gotham, but it was all she could afford with her "salary" if u could call it that. Temper worked at a Strip Club called "Ace Of Clubs" and the pay wasn't exactly wonderful. Temper was digging in the pocket of her cargo pants to find her keys when she was pulled in to a dark alley and a hand was thrown over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Shh, Darlin', This will be over fast if you just cooperate." A man with long greasy black hair and a dirty face was smiling a toothy, but closer to toothless, grin at her. The man began to unzip his pants and that's when Temper realized just what was about to happen to her. She opened her mouth to scream for help but felt something like a rag being stuffed in her mouth before she could utter a sound. The man lay down on top of her and as her began sliding her shirt slowly up her torso a gunshot echoed and the man fell limp on her. Temper was relived until she heard the maniac laughter that could only mean one man, The Joker.

"Hello, Dollface. You looked like you could use some help so I thought I'd be a good guy for once," followed up by more insane giggles. Temper felt herself being lifted up under her arms and set on her feet, then she turned to look at the most feared my in Gotham and gasped, or well tried, but seeing as she still had the rag in her mouth she choked and sputtered. The Joker doubled over in laughter as Temper yanked the Rag from her mouth and began spitting on the ground. "HAHAHAHA! I have a new nickname for you…RAGDOLL!!!!" The Joker yelled and laughed again.

"hilarious," Temper muttered under her breath, and though that was meant to be a private comment it appeared he'd heard it when he said,

"Well I thought so, and I'm glad you did too, Ragdoll."

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" Temper suddenly burst out at him.

"Oh, well do tell," Joker said with a smirk.

"Temper," she said in a huff.

"Well it certainly fits, doesn't it?" Joker giggled.

"Its for another reason than that, believe it or not," Temper said with a sigh, suddenly feeling very depressed.

"Mind sharing?"

"it's a long story,"

"Well then we should probably go somewhere more comfortable, shouldn't we?" The Joker asked as a black van pulled up out of nowhere.

OOOOH! Cliff hanger! Sorry, it's late and I'm tired. Please review and rate and give me any tips you can good or bad. Any ideas you have would be welcome and appreciated. Thanx so much!

-Your Best Nytemare


	2. Chapter 2

A Thin Line…

What's In A Name?

"Ok, my really name is Temporary. It was my parents' sick idea of a joke because I was an accident and unwanted, so to them I was only temporary. They just had to keep me till they found a way to be rid of me…" Temper said, softly fading and staring at the floor of the black van.

"Well, how come your still here if they dumped you?" the Joker asked in an exasperated tone.

"Wow, you have no clue how close you just came!" Temper said with a dry laugh. "They left me in a dumpster after two days and left me to die. But, my "dads" came along, and saved me," temper finished with a giggle.

" You mean dad, right?" Joker asked quizzically.

"No, dads. They were a gay couple and they wanted a baby and it was like I was a gift from God. They took me in, raised me, and made me as happy as they could afford to. Money was tight but it was a happy life," Temper finished with a smile.

" sooooo, why are you so unhappy now, hmmm?"

"Because they were murdered by a group of homo-haters. It was brutal and I vowed revenge but… I never could find them. I was 12 when that happened, and after that I lived on the street till I got this job." Temper finished through clenched teeth.

"What exactly is your job?"Joker asked.

"stripper," as red rushed into her cheeks. "it was the only job I could get. Believe me it's not like this is my dream job or anything." The Joker was quiet for awhile then one of his goons decided to say something.

"So you where a Stripper, Huh? Well, maybe when we get home you can give us a little sample," the goon uttered through his ugly mug. *BANG* the goon was on the floor bleeding out of his head seconds after the tasteless comment was out of his mouth. All the henchmen turned to look at their boss with open mouths.

"Mine," the Joker growled as he pulled Temper to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively.

"Hands off, got it, Boss." The lead henchman said and lifted his hands up in a surrender like gesture.

"Good, and don't forget it."

The van pulled up to an old warehouse and Joker grabbed Temper roughly by her upper arm and hauled her out of the van and onto the hard ground. Her knees buckled and her saw the ground hurtling towards her face and she closed her eyes and braced for impact but it never came. Opening her eyes, Temper saw the Joker's arm around her waist holding her up.

"Thanks," Temper said with relief and sighed.

"No problem," Joker grinned and let go and Temper landed on her ass with a loud 'oof.' "Grrrrrrrr…" Temper growled up at him from the ground.

"Rawr!" the Joker said and moved his hand through the air like a claw playfully. " Well, it's not that this isn't fun but I think its time for you tour!" Joker Exclaimed with an evil smirk.

"Oh Great! More surprises, Whoopie!" Temper said as she rolled her eye, and the Joker just laughed.


End file.
